Sonic's SPAMALOT
by Kaity the Chameleon
Summary: Sonic and co. put on a play, SPAMALOT to be exact. they practiced for weeks and are finally ready for open night... or ARE they? rated T for mild language.
1. Meet the Cast

**Hi there! O.K. Waffle the Fox is owned by... Who else? WAFFLE THE FOX! Kaity the Chameleon is MINE! Everyone else is Sega/Sonic Team. And the story I'm about to tell is Monty Python's SPAMALOT I don't know who the owner is but it's not mine, it might belong to Monty Python...** **and some characters have multipule parts so read all parts and try not to be confused. That is all. **

Chapter 1: Meet the cast

**Historian-** Charmy the Bee

**Not Dead Fred-** Nack the Weasel

**French guards-** Bean the Duck, and Bark the Polar Bear,

**Pasty-** Ray the Squirrel

**King Arthur-** Espio the Chameleon

**Sir Robin-** Sonic the Hedgehog

**Sir Lancelot-** Shadow the Hedgehog

**Knight of Ni-** Tikal the Echidna

**Tim the Enchanter-** Tails the Fox

**Sir Dennis Galahad-** Knuckles the Echidna

**The Black Knight-** Robo Knux

**Prince Hebert-** Jet the Hawk

**Prince Hebert's father-** Vector the Crocodile

**Sir Bedevere-** Silver the Hedgehog

**Dennis' mother-** Vanilla the Rabbit

**Lady of the lake-** Kaity the Chameleon

**Sir not appearing-** Big the Cat

**Monk-** Charmy the Bee, Mighty the Armadillo, and O-mega

**God (Voice) –** Mighty the Armadillo

**Concord-** Storm the Albatross

**Brother Maynard-** Medal Sonic

**Laker girls-** Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Waffle the Fox, and Wave the Swallow

**Minstrels-** Mighty the Armadillo, Bark the Polar Bear, Nack the Weasel, and Big the Cat

**Conductor-** Cosmo the Flower


	2. Before the show

**Hi again, This is probably just gonna get retarded from here out, I'm copying it out of the thing you get at the theature before a show. So if you've seen it, expect little changes, if you haven't GO SEE IT! See chapter 1 for copyrights. **

Chapter 2: Before the show

Vector walked over to Espio's dressing room and knocked; "Hey, Espio! You ready yet?" he yelled.

"Go away!" Espio yelled.

"Ya okay in there?" Vector asked

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna do this."

"Are ya dressed?" Vector asked; after a moment of silence, Espio replied quietly, "Yes."

"Good!" Vector yelled throwing open the door.

"Vector!" Espio yelled. Vector smiled, Espio looked strange in his costume; It looked like a dress with the bottom cut in the center up to Espio's knees with a yellow trim, and a sun in the middle of his chest, a crown with chain-mail coming down the back, coming to a rest on Espio's Shoulders, a sword hung by a brown leather belt tied around his waist, and his wrists and elbows covered in armor. Vector covered his mouth to keep from giggling.

"This is humiliating, I'm a ninja, not an actor, and Vector, if take a picture, I'll kill you." Espio said.

"Vector!" An angry voice yelled. Vector turned around and saw Kaity Chameleon standing in the doorway. She wore a long green dress that resembled seaweed.

"I'm gonna get you for this!" She exclaimed. Kaity and Waffle had got out of Blitzkrieg School two months ago and were eager to join team Chaotix. Vanilla came in; "I think you look beautiful Kaity." She smiled.

"I hate it." Kaity said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You two," Vector sighed, "Listen, drop all your ninja honor for one night." He said "Tonight, you aren't ninjas, your Arthur, King of the Britons, and the Lady of the Lake." He said dramatically.

"And as long as you live, you are Vector, lord of the morons." Kaity said in an equally dramatic voice. Vector glared at the two chameleons and walked out. A green tiger came into the room and said "Your one in 10." and quickly walked out.

"Good luck Espio." Kaity said, Espio nodded a thanks.

"Aw, how sweet." Vanilla said. Both chameleons jumped hearing another voice. The orchestra began to play. Espio walked out of the room and toward the stage, Ray the squirrel following carrying a heavy-looking…thing on his back covered with brown cloth, even though it was only a pound Ray walked bent over as if overwhelmed by it's weight; and was carrying two empty halves of a coconut.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Kaity walked over to Waffle's dressing room and knocked; "Waffle you there?"

"Yes." Waffle yelled. Kaity opened the door and walked in, Waffle wore a dress similar to Kaity's only she had what looked like seaweed hanging from her head like hair strapped with a pale yellow band.

"What'd ya think?" Waffle asked doing a catwalk.

"You look…good." Kaity said. Waffle smiled and twirled; "I wanna show Espio before we go on, where is he anyway?" Waffle asked.

"I think he's getting ready to go on." Kaity said. Waffle's eyes went wide and quickly pushed past Kaity, knocking her to the ground. "I hate heels!" Kaity screamed, pushing herself off the floor and following Waffle to watch the show.


	3. Act one,Scene one: The Mighty Portcullis

Chapter 3: Act one, Scene one: The Mighty Portcullis

Over the intercom a voice said, "People hate when a phone rings during a performance, so please let your phone ring willy-nilly." The audience laughed, "But please remember there are armed knights on the stage." The voice said; another ripple of laughter came from the audience. Dressed in a black and white dress, Cosmo walked over to her place in front of the orchestra of already playing violins, and cleared her throat.

"Hello? Are you ready?" she asked to no one. A click was heard and a voice over the microphone said "Yes." Cosmo nodded and said, "Then we'll begin." She turned her attention to the orchestra and began playing. _'I hope I'm doing it right.' _Cosmo thought.

Charmy grabbed Espio's hand and pulled, "Espio," Charmy said; the chameleon looked down, "What Charmy?" he asked annoyed "I don't feel so good." Charmy exclaimed suddenly clamping a hand over his mouth. Espio ran over to Kaity.

"Kaity, tell Cosmo to play a little longer." Espio said hurriedly

"Why?" Kaity asked looking at him.

"Charmy got sick." Espio exclaimed and then ran off with Charmy to the bathroom. Kaity sighed but turned invisible and walked over to the podium Cosmo stood on, "Cosmo, keep going for a little longer, Charmy got sick." Kaity whispered. Cosmo nodded. "Okay." Kaity went back behind stage and tripped because of her high heels.

Charmy and Espio came back 2 minutes later, Charmy now looking fine. Kaity quickly alerted Cosmo and the show began.

**I just added in Charmy throwing up cause I felt like it, that doesn't really happen. And I hope you enjoyed seeing Cosmo, Cause she ain't gonna be in this story anymore.**


	4. Act one,Scene two: Moose Village

**Please don't ask about the song or title...I really don't know.**

Chapter 4: Part one,Scene two: Moose Village

Charmy flew calmly onto the stage dressed in a brown suit with a maroon tie around his neck. He looked into the audience and began, "England 932 A.D. A kingdom divided. To the West the Anglo-Saxons, to the East the French." He gestured to each spot on a projected map as they appeared.

"Above, nothing but Celts and some people from Scotland. In Gwynned, Powys, and Dyfed- Plague. In the kingdoms of Wessex, Sussex, and Essex and Kent- Plague. In Mercia and the two Anglias- Plague. With a 50 chance of pestilence and famine coming out of the Northeast at twelve miles per hour." Giggles escaped the audience as a Skull dropped to the projected map and destroyed two towers.

"Legend tells us of an extraordinary leader, who arose from the chaos, to unite a troubled kingdom. A man with a vision who gathered Knights together in a Holy Quest." As Charmy said this, a picture of an ugly drawing of a chameleon appeared on the projector.

"This man was Arthur, King of the Britons. For this was England!" Charmy finished and walked off the stage. The audience clapped as another song started playing traditional type music:

_Finland, Finland, Finland that's the country for me!_

Cow, rooster, cat, horse, and sheep noises could be heard in the music, then the Mayor began to sing:

_Finland is the country where we dance_

_Finland is the country where we play_

_Here in Finland boy and girl can find a true romance_

_In traditional Scandinavian way._

All on stage again began to sing and dance in their traditional Scandinavian clothing.

_Schlip, schlap-_

_Schlip and schlap away_

_Schlip, schlap-_

_Schlap away all day_

_Schlip, schlap-_

_You simply can't go wrong_

_In traditional fish slapping song._

Then, for some reason, all the boys pull out a medium sized bass and slap a girl with it.

_Finland, Finland, Finland_

_The country where I quite want to be_

_Pony trekking_

_Or camping_

_Or just watching TV_

_Finland, Finland, Finland_

_That's the country for me!_

Then, all on stage throw their hands into the air and freeze like that smiling.

Charmy then walks out and says "I said England!" Everyone on stage frown, "Oh, sorry." They all say at once and begin moving the scenery away mumbling in embarrassment.


	5. Act one,Scene three: Mud Castle

**O.K. I own no one except Kaity the Chameleon, Waffle the fox owns Waffle the fox, and I have NO idea who owns SPAMALOT, all I know is that it's not mine.**

Chapter 5: Act one,Scene Three: Mud Castle

Espio and Ray come galloping onto the stage, Ray banging the two coconut halves together to sound like hooves of a horse hitting the pavement.

"Steady Pasty," Espio said in a British accent, pretending to hold onto reins.

"Yes, sir." Ray said, also using a British accent.

"Okay, trot." Espio commanded, the _clack-clackclackclackclack_ soon turned into _clack clack clack clack_ as the two's feet moved faster and closer together, going at the speed and bouncing motion a horse would have if trotting.

"Now, big jump." Espio said jumping over an invisible object and Ray following.

"Very good pasty." Espio complemented.

"Thank you sir." Ray responded.

Espio stopped suddenly and pretended to dismount a horse, _'This is humiliating.' _He thought. Two castle walls stood in front of and behind Espio and Ray. A Red wolf, fur covered in dirt looked down at them.

"Who goes there?" the guard asks. Espio steps forward and begins to sing:

_I am Arthur King of the Britons_

_And we are seeking men who are able_

_To come and sit at our_

_Very, very, very round table._

"And I'm the emperor of France, pull the other one." The guard replies. Espio looks back at Ray who steps forward.

_He is Arthur King of the Britons_

Then Ray and Espio look up at the guard.

"This is my trusty servant, Pasty. We have ridden the length and breadth of the land in search of Knights who will join me in my court of Camelot. I must speak with your lord and master." Espio said.

"What? Ridden on a horse?" The guard asks

"Yes!"

"You're using coconuts!" The audience laughed again.

"What?"

"You've got two empty halves of a coconut and you're bangin them together." Espio looks at the coconut halves Ray is holding as the guard talks.

"So?" he said scornfully, "We have ridden since the snows of winter covered this land, through Mercia."

"Where did you get the coconuts?" the guard asked suddenly.

Espio looked strangely at the guard, "We found them."

"Found them? In Mercia? The coconut's tropical!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this is a temperate zone."

The swallow may fly south with the sun, or the house martin or the plover may seek warmer climes in the winter, yet these are not strangers to our land."

"Are you suggesting coconuts migrate?"

"Not at all. They could be carried."

"What? A swallow carrying coconut?"

"It could grip it by the husk…"

"It's not a question of where he grips it; it's a simple question of weight ratio. A five-ounce bird could not carry a one-pound coconut."

"It doesn't matter. Will you go tell your master that Arthur from the court of Camelot is here?" There was a silence.

"Listen, to maintain air speed velocity, a swallow needs to beat it's wings forty-three times every second. Right?" the guard said.

"Please!" Espio said, sounding aggravated.

"Am I right?"

"I'm not interested." A second guard appears in the tower behind Ray and Espio.

"It could be carried by an African swallow!" He stated.

"Oh, yes! An African swallow maybe…but not a European swallow. That's my point." The first guard said.

"Oh, yes, I agree with that…"

"Would you just ask your master if he wants to join my court at Camelot!?" Espio asked angrily.

"But then of course, African swallows are non-migratory" the first gard continued as if he didn't hear Espio.

"Oh, yes." The second one said.

"So they couldn't bring a coconut back anyway." Espio rolled his eyes and signals for Ray to follow, the two walk off the stage as the two guards continue to talk.

"Wait a minute! Supposing two swallows carried it together?"

"No, they'd have to tie it on a line."

"Well simple- they could just use a strand of creeper…"

"What? Held under the dorsal guiding feathers?"

"Why not?" He then looks down where Espio and Ray had before stood.

"Hey, who was that guy?" he asked the first guard.

"He was a king." The first replied.

"How do you know?"

"Cause he wasn't covered in shit." The first guard replied. The room filled with chuckles from the audiences as the stage darkened.


	6. Act one,Scene four: Plague Village

**Sorry, this would have been up sooner but my computer was acting up and wouldn't let me on. And Nack's in here! YAY NACK! **

Chapter 6: Act one,Secne four: Plague Village

Charmy, Mighty, and O-mega walk across the stage in a line dressed in long brown robes with a hood covering their faces and each holding a thick book as fog covers the ground. "Sacrosactus Domine." The three say in unison as they hit themselves in the head with a book. "Pecavi ignovint." They hit themselves again with the book. "Iuesns Christus Domine." And again hit themselves with the book. "Pax vobiscum venrunt." And are by now close to the other side of the stage and walk off.

Sonic walks onto the stage carrying a triangle (The instrument) followed someone else pushing a cart stacked with dead bodies.

"Bring out your dead! Bring out your dead!" He yelled, banging on the triangle after saying so. Shadow carries Nack's limp body onto the stage.

"Here's one." Shadow said in a British accent. (Actually, they all have British accents)

"I'm not dead." Fang said.

"'Ere, he says he's not dead!" Sonic said gesturing to Nack.

"Yes he is." Shadow said.

"I'm not!" Nack said.

"He isn't." Sonic said.

"He will be dead soon. He's terribly ill." Shadow replied.

"I'm getting better!" Nack exclaimed.

"No you're not; you'll be stone dead in a moment."

"I can't take him like that. It's against regulations." Sonic explained.

"I don't want to go one the cart." Nack wined.

"Don't be such a baby." Shadow snapped.

"I can't tae him." Sonic said flatly.

"I feel fine." Nack exclaimed.

"Well, do us a favor." Shadow pleaded.

"I can't." Sonic argued.

"Well, can you hang around a couple minutes? He won't be long." Shadow asked.

"I've got to go to the Robinson's. They've lost nine today." Sonic exclaimed.

"When's your next round?"

"Thursday."

"I think I'll go for a walk." Nack said, looking at the two hedgehogs.

"You're not fooling anyone you know." Shadow said, he looked back at Sonic, "Look, isn't there something you could do?" he asked.

"I feel happy. I feel happy." Nack said suddenly breaking away from Shadow.

_I am not dead yet_

_I can dance and I can sing_

_I am not dead yet_

_I can do the Highland fling_

_I am not dead yet_

_No need to go to bed_

_No need to call the doctor_

'_Cause I'm not yet dead._

The bodies on the cart suddenly jump off and begin to sing.

_He is not yet dead_

_That's what the geezer said_

_He is not yet dead_

_That man is off his head_

_He is not yet dead_

_Put him back in bed_

_Keep him off the cart because he's not yet dead._

With that, Nack began to do a lively dance. Shadow walked over to Sonic and took his shovel, and hit Nack on the head with it. Nack fell limply to the floor. There was a moment so silence.

_Well, now he's dead_

_You whacked him on the head_

_Sure now he's dead_

_It makes me just see red_

_You are such a brute_

_To murder that old coot_

_You homicidal bastard, now he's really dead._

_Who is the knave who put him in his grave_

_And who needs to manage his anger? _

Shadow stomped over to the dead people and held the shovel over his head as the dead people covered them selves from the attack. He put down the shovel and began to sing.

_My name is Lancelot_

_I'm big and strong and hot._

_Occasionally I do_

_Some things that I should not._

Sonic hit the triangle and began.

_I want to be a knight_

_But I don't like to fight_

_I'm rather scared I may_

_Simply run away._

Shadow put an arm around Sonic.

_I'll be right with you_

_Robin through and through and through_

_So stick with me and I'll show you what to do_

_We'll remain good chums_

_You can teach me how to dance_

_We're going to enlist_

_I'm Robin_

_And I'm Lance_

Everyone began to march around the stage.

_Oh we're off to war_

_Because we're not yet dead_

_We will all enlist as the knights that Arthur led._

Nack suddenly appeared.

_I am coming too_

_My name will be Sir Fred_

_I'll be your musician_

'_Cause I'm not yet dead._

Shadow began to sing

_To kill_

_I will_

_It gives me such a thrill_

Then Sonic

_To sing_

_And dance_

_And keep an eye on Lance._

All began to sing

_We're going off to war_

_We'll have girlfriends by the score_

Nack jumped forward

_We'll be shot by Michael Moore_

Nack began to dance again and all sang

_Because we're not yet_

Shadow hit Nack in the head again.

_Dead!_

Everyone on stage lined up in a military fashion with Shadow in the lead.

"I don't know but it's been said"

"I don't know but it's been said." The line behind chanted

"We're off to war, we're not yet dead."

"We're off to war, we're not yet dead."

"Become a knight and you'll go far."

"Become a knight and you'll go far."

They marched off the stage chanting.


	7. Act one,Scene five: Mud Village

**Hi! Don't ask about what Knuckles is saying, I have little to no idea, all I know is that it's in the story.**

Chapter 7: Act one,Scene five: Mud Village

Espio and Ray continue on their quest for knights and come to the Mud Village. A red echidna dressed in battered clothing is kneeled over in a pile of mud by a rock; digging.

"Old woman!" Espio says approaching the bent over figure.

"Man!" Knuckles says, sitting upright.

"Man. Sorry. What knight lives in that castle over there?"

"I'm thirty-seven."

"What?"

"I'm thirty-seven… I'm not old."

"Well, I can't just call you Man."

"Well, you could say 'Dennis'"

"I didn't know you were called Dennis."

"You didn't bother to find out, did you?"

"I did say sorry about the old woman."

"What I object to is that you automatically treat me like an inferior."

"Well…I am King."

"Oh, King, eh. Very nice. And how d'you get that, eh? By exploiting the workers! By hanging on to outdated imperialist dogma which perpetuates the economic and social differences in our society! If there's ever going to be any progress…"

Vanilla suddenly comes onto the stage wearing brown tattered clothing much like Knuckles'.

"Dennis! There's some lovely filth down here… Oh! How d'you do?" Vanilla asked now seeing Espio.

"How d'you do, good lady…I am Arthur, King of the Britons… Whose castle is that?"

"King of the who?" Vanilla asked crouching down to help Knuckles pile mud.

"The Britons."

"Who are the Britons?"

"We all are… we're the Britons. And I am your king…"

"Didn't know we had a king. I thought we were an autonomous collective…"

Knuckles stood on his knees and looked at Vanilla.

"You're fooling yourself. We're living in a dictatorship, a self-perpetuating autocracy… in which working class…"

"Oh, there you go bringing class into it again…"

"That's what it's all about…if only people would…"

"Please, please good people. I am in haste. Who lives in that castle?" Espio asked

"No one lives there." Vanilla said, not looking up from the mud pile.

"Then who is your lord?"

"We don't have a lord."

"What?"

"I told you, we're an anarcho-syndicalist commune, we take it in turns to act as a sort of executive officer for the week." Knuckles said, looking up at Espio and Ray.

"Yes." Espio said, sounding not the least bit interested.

"But all decisions of that officer have to be ratified at a special bi-weekly meeting…"

"Yes, I see."

"… by a simple majority in the case of purely internal affairs…"

"Shut up!"

"…but a two-thirds majority in the case of a more major…"

"Shut up! I order you to be quiet."

"Order, eh? Who does he think he is?" Vanilla said looking at Knuckles.

"I am your King!"

"Well, I didn't vote for you."

"You don't vote for Kings."

"Well, how did you become King, then?"

"The Lady of the Lake, her arm held clad in the purest shimmering samite, held aloft Excalibur," Espio pulled out his sword. "from the bosom of the water, signifying that I, Arthur, was to carry Excalibur…"

"Excalibur!" Ray cried out.

"That is why I am your King!"

"Listen, strange women lying in ponds distributing swords is no basis for a system of government. Supreme executive power derives from a mandate from the masses, not some farcical aquatic ceremony." Knuckles said, standing to his feet.

"Shut up!" Espio said, now sounding mad.

"You can't expect to wield supreme executive power just because some watery tart threw a sword at you!"

"Shut up!"

"I mean, If I went around saying that I was an emperor just because some moistened bint had lobbed a scimitar at me, they'd put me away!"

"Shut up! Shut up! I can prove she's real."

"Okay, prove it." Knuckles smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. Espio looked up at one of the stage lights. As a piano and violin begin to play.

"O Lady of the Lake, please reveal to this doubting Ben,"

"Dennis!"

"Please reveal to this doubting Dennis that you are real."

The castle walls begin to disappear and the rock begins to move back stage.

"Dennis! The rock!" Vanilla yells chasing after it.

"No, not the rock!" Knuckles yells also beginning to chase it but stops as a purple chameleon dressed in a green, seaweed looking dress appears out of the lake; followed by six girls all wearing similar dresses and wearing a band of seaweed around their heads.

"Cor Blimey!" A knuckle said as the Lady of the lake steps forward and begins to sing.

_Come with me_

_Come with me_

_Come with me sweet Galahad_

_You'll be a man_

_Join Arthur's clan_

_Come with me and I shall make you glad._

_Galahad sweet Galahad_

_Be a Knight it's time to take your vow_

_If you come with me now_

_I'll show you how_

Knuckles stares at the Lady of the lake.

_Oh Wow!_

Then, as if entranced, follows the Lady of the lake into the reeds.

"Dennis! Dennis, where are you going?" Vanilla yelled.

"Stand aside, Mrs. Galahad while the lady of the Lake and her Laker girls welcome your son to my army." Espio says pulling out a whistle and blows it; The Laker girls run forward and do a high-kicking cheerleading routine, ripping away their dresses, revealing Cheerleader clothing.

_I am Arthur King of the Britons_

_And we are seeking men who are able._

_And so we're recruiting Dennis_

_To sit at out very, very, very round table._

"Ready?" Espio yelled to the Laker girls now standing in a row.

_O.K!_

_K.I.N._

_G.A.R_

_T.H._

_U.R. Arthur_

_K.I.N._

_G.A.R._

_T.H._

_U.R. Arthur_

_Arthur King_

_Arthur King_

_The biggest and the coolest thing_

The Laker girls sang. Espio walked up font

_Who's the King?_

_U.R._

_Who's the King?_

_U.R._

_A.R.T.H.U.R. Arthur!_

_Who is next to enlist?_

_Dennis_

_Dennis_

Ray steps up by Espio.

"Who is?

_Dennis_

_The Lady of the Lake will make him a man_

_If she can't do nobody can_

"Who will he be?" Espio and Ray asked in unison

_G-A-L-A-H-A-D_

_G_

_L_

_A_

_H_

_A……………_

As each girl said a letter, they held up a sign with that letter in a pale green type. The Laker girls look at Vanilla who suddenly holds up a sign with a brown letter.

_D_

A boat floats out carrying Knuckles, totally transformed standing by Kaity (The Lady of the Lake). As a chandelier descends from the top of the theater, Knuckles sings.

_Once in every show_

_There comes a song like this_

_It starts off soft and low_

_And ends up with a kiss_

_Oh where is the song that goes like this?_

_Where is it? Where? Where?_

Knuckles franticly looks around for the song. Kaity holds Knuckles hand, reassuring him that the song is there.

_A sentimental song_

_That casts a magic spell_

_They all will hum along_

_We'll overact like Hell_

_Oh this is the song that goes like this._

"Yes it is." Knuckles says jumping off the boat

"Yes it is." Kaity agrees, following Knuckles; who is now in front of the audience singing.

_Now we can go straight_

_Into the middle eight._

_A bridge that is too far for me._

Kaity appears next to Knuckles

_I'll sing it in your face_

_While we both embrace_

_And then, we'll change the key!_

Knuckles faces the audience singing in E.

_Now we're into E_

And clears his throat and sings normally again

_That's awfully high for me_

Kaity joins Knuckles

_But everyone can see_

_We should have stayed in D_

_For this is the song that goes like this_

_I'm feeling very proud_

_You're singing far to loud_

_That's the way that this song goes_

_You're standing on my toes_

_Singing our song that goes like this_

_I can't believe there's more_

_It's far too long I'm sure_

_That's the trouble with this song_

_It goes on and on and on_

_For this is our song that is too long._

Knuckles and Kaity suddenly look angry

"Jesus Christ! Goddamit!"

_We'll be singing this till dawn_

_You'll wish that you weren't born_

_Let's stop this damn refrain_

_Before we go insane_

_The song always ends like this!_

Kaity's high note all the glass on the chandelier.

"I'm ready to join you King Arthur!" Knuckles exclaims.

"Hey! You don't talk weird anymore!" Ray said

"Yes well, I'm a Knight now." Knuckles said puffing out his chest.

"You're a prat." Ray exclaimed.

"Well, I'm in touch with my inner prat, and ready to be a Knight of the round table!" Knuckles says.


	8. Act One,Scene seven: The Knights

**The reason I skipped an Act is because I found out this morning that I accidently put together two on the scenes. So the show goes on! Copyright time! Kaity the Chameleon is owned by me, SPAMALOT is owned by someone, I still don't know, and Waffle the fox is owned by Waffle the fox. Enjoy! **

Chapter 8: Act one,Scene 7:The Knights

Charmy appeared in the window of one of the castle walls.

"And so, King Arthur gathered his Knights together, bringing from all corners of the kingdom the strongest and the bravest in the land to sit at the round table. The strangely flatulent Sir Bedevere," As Charmy said this, Silver the Hedgehog walked out dressed in a costume similar to Espio's who was already standing on the stage. But Silver's costume had blue and white separated by a diagonal line with a Tree in the middle of his chest; he walked over and put an arm on Espio's shoulder. "The dashingly handsome Sir Galahad," Knuckles walked out with a costume also similar to Espio's (They all look the same for the knights). Knuckles had a red cross on the middle of his costume and put his hand on Silvers shoulder. "The homicidally brave Sir Lancelot," Shadow, now dressed in the same costume with black and white separated with a vertical line with a griffin in the center walked over and put his arms around Knuckles' waist; Knuckles looked at Shadow who quickly let go and put his hand on Knuckles' shoulder. "Sir Robin, the Not-quite-so-brave-as-Sir-Lancelot, who slew the vicious Chicken of Bristol and had personally wet himself at the Battle of Badon Hill." Sonic came out in a costume that was checkered green and white with a black chicken on the upper right. He also carried a rubber chicken; Sonic went over and put a hand on Shadows shoulder. "And the aptly named Sir not-appearing-in-this-show." Big comes out and puts his hand on Sonic's shoulder as the other four Knights look at him, Big realized his mistake and walks off the stage "Sorry." Big says sheepishly. Charmy continued, "Together they formed a band whose names and deeds were to be retold throughout the centuries… The Knights of the Round Table." Soft music begins to play and the three hedgehogs, echidna, and chameleon begin to sway with the music.

_All for one_

_One for all_

_All for one_

_And one for all_

_Some for some_

_None for none_

_Slightly less for people we don't like_

_And a little bit more for me_

_All round this Blighty land_

_We are his mighty band_

_Oooo_

_King Arthur's strongest Knights_

_We are prepared to fight_

_Whoooo- ever_

_All for one_

_One for all_

_All for some_

_And three for all _

Ray pulls a small fire out of the pack he was carrying and sets it on the ground as the others quickly gather around it for warmth and Sonic puts hid rubber chicken on the fire. "Knights of the Round Table." Espio said suddenly "We are here to bring together England and solve the mystery of why we're called the Middle Ages if nothing comes after." The audience chuckled.

"So where do we go now?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, I was thinking Camelot." Espio said, Suddenly, bright neon lights light up in the background.

"Camelot!?" Silver said excitedly as more neon lights lit up.

"Camelot!?" Knuckles asks as another set of neon lights light. Then, the back screen lifts up, revealing a very elegant looking place.


	9. Act One,Scene eight: Camelot

**This would've been up sooner but My computer was being wierd again all day!**

Chapter 9: Act one,Scene eight: Camelot

Espio and his knights look at the place that has just appeared. "Let's go!" Sonic says running into the scene. Waffle, Amy, and Rouge, dressed in blue and pink skirt and t-shirt, all run onto stage carrying a platter of food.

_Camelot_

_The town the never sleeps_

_It's Camelot!_

_We're nights of the round table_

_We dance when e'er we're able_

_We do routines and chorus scenes_

_With footwork impecc-able._

_We dine while here in Camelot_

_We ear ham and jam and spam a lot_

_We're nights of the round table_

_Our shows are for-mid-able_

_But many times, we're given rhymes_

_That are quite unsing-able_

_We're opera mad in Camelot_

_We sing from the diaphragm a lot_

All the knights jump onto the long tables and begin to dance.

_We're nights of the round table_

_Although we live a fable_

_We're not just bums_

_With royal Mums_

_We've brains that are quite a-ble_

_We've a busy life in Camelot_

_I have to push the pram a lot._

Again, the knights start to dance only this time, all around the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen- The Lady of the Lake." Espio says as Kaity comes out, swaying from side to side as if drunk.

_Once in every show_

_There comes a song like……..this _

_It starts off soft and low_

_And ends up with a kiss_

_Oh, where is the song that goes like this?_

_Goes like this?_

_A sentimental song_

_That casts a magic spell_

_They will all hum along_

_And we'll all overact, over act like hell_

'_Cause this is the song_

_Yes this is the song_

_Oh this is the song that goes……..like_

She then began to scat and Espio follows.

_They're nights of the round table_

_They dance when e'er they're able_

_They're knights_

_Not days, but knights_

_Not dawn, not dusk_

_Not late afternoon_

_But Knights of the Round Table_

_Round Table_

_Round Table_

_Round Table_

_So try your luck in Camelot_

_Run amok in Camelot_

_It doesn't suck in Camelot_

A table, hung over head, suddenly lights up and continuously rings while everyone looks up and suddenly excited.

_We won!_

_We're Knights of the Round Table_

_We dance when e'er we're able_

_We do routines and gory scenes_

_That are to hot for cable_

_We eat ham and jam_

_We eat ham and jam and spam a lot_

_SPAMALOT!_


	10. Act one,Scene nine: The feet of God

**Nothing in this Chapter reflects me or anyone else in this story.**

Chapter ten: Act one,Scene nine: The feet of God

Espio, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, and Ray all leave Camelot. A loud crash of thunder makes the group jump.

"Arthur! Arthur…King of the Britons…" A loud voice says. And two feet come down from the stage. Espio and his knights, plus Ray all get down on the ground on their elbows and knees, bowing their heads as they realize its God; which was really only Mighty talking over a microphone.

"What are you doing fooling around in Camelot?"

"Well, we were singing and dancing and…"

"Shut up! And don't grovel. If there's one thing I can't stand, its people groveling!!" Mighty said angrily.

"Sorry…" Espio began standing up with his knights following.

"And don't apologize. Every time I try to talk to someone it's sorry this and forgive me that and I'm not worthy."

They gang of Knights all look at the ground.

"What are you doing now?"

"I am averting my eyes, O Lord."

"Well don't. It's like those miserable Psalms. They're so depressing. Now knock it off."

"Yes Lord."

"Right. Arthur, King of the Britons, your Knights of the Round Table shall have a task to make them an example in these dark times…"

"Good idea, O Lord!"

"Course it's a good idea, I'm God!"

A golden grail carried by an Angle appeared, and dropped the grail, it bounced off some of the clouds and landed on the ground.

"Behold…Arthur…this is the Holy Grail…Look well, Arthur…for it is your sacred task to seek this Grail. This is your purpose Arthur… the Quest for the Holy Grail…" And with that, two jets propelled the feet upward and out of sight.


	11. Act one,Scene ten: Find your Grail

**Waffle the Fox is owned by Waffle the Fox, Kaity the Chameleon is MINE! SPAMALOT is someones but not mine, and all other characters are Sega/Sonic team.**

Chapter 11: Act one,Scene ten: Find your Grail

"So we have to find a cup?" Sonic said.

"Yes, why?" Knuckles said.

"Well, it just seems strange the mighty and all knowing God would misplace a cup." Sonic said.

"Your right, it is strange."

"Maybe we could get him a new one!" Shadow suggested.

"No, it's a symbol." Espio stated. Then from the orchestra, someone hit a symbol. The audience laughed. Espio sighed "Look, let's just go find the Grail."

"Hey, there it is!" Sonic cried.

"What? Where?" Espio said looking around

"There!" Sonic pointed at the fallen Grail which was now held by Kaity, wearing a light blue dress that goes down to her ankles, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Blaze, Waffle, and Wave wearing similar dresses, coming up from a trap door.

_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!_

_If you trust in your soul_

_Keep your eyes on the goal_

_Then the prize you won't fail_

_That's your Grail_

_That's your Grail_

_So be strong_

_Keep right on_

_To the end of your song_

_Do not fail_

_Find your Grail_

_Find your Grail_

_Find your Grail_

_Life is really up to you_

_You must choose what to pursue_

_Set your mind on what to find_

_And there's nothing you can't do_

_So keep right to the end_

_You'll find your goal my friend_

_You won't fail_

_Find your Grail_

_Find your Grail_

_Find your Grail_

_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!_

_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!_

_Find your Grail_

_Find your Grail_

_When your life_

_Seems to drift_

_When we all need a lift_

_Trim your sail_

_You won't fail_

_Find your Grail_

_Find your Grail_

_Life is really up to you_

_You must choose what to pursue_

_Set your mind on what to find_

_And there's nothing you can't do_

_So keep right_

_To the end_

_You'll find your goal_

_My friend_

_Find a friend!_

_You won't fail_

_Find your Grail_

_Find your Grail_

_Find your Grail!_


	12. Act one,Scene 11: The French Castle

**This was my favorite chapter so far!**

Chapter 12:Act one,Scene 11: The French Castle

Espio and his Knights find themselves in front of a castle wall. Espio looks up at the top.

"Hello…" He yells, after a moments silence with no response Espio yells "Hello." When Bean the Duck appears from the top of the wall wearing a costume I can only describe as a bullet.

"'Allo. Whoo is eet?" Bean says in a French accent.

"It is Arthur and these are my Knights of the Round Table. Whose castle is this?"

"This is the castle of my master, Guy de Lombard."

"Go and tell your master that we have been charged by God with a sacred quest, and if he will give us food and shelter for the night he can join us in our quest for the Holy Grail."

"Well, I'll ask him, but I don't think he'll be very keen. He's already got one, you see?" Espio looks at the others; they're surprised as he is.

"What?" He asked.

"He says they've already got one!" Knuckles exclaims.

"Are you sure he's got one?" Espio asks, turning back to Bean.

"Oh, yes. It's very nice."

"Well…erm…can we come up and have a look?"

"Of course not! You are English types."

"Well, what are you then?"

"I'm French. Why else do you think I have this outrageous accent, you silly King."

"What are you doing in England?" Knuckles shouted up.

"Mind your own business." Bean snapped.

"If you will not show us the Grail we shall take your castle by force." Espio cut in.

"You don't frighten us, English pig-dogs! Go and boil you bottoms, sons of a silly person. I blow my nose at you, so-called Arthur-King, you and your K…niggits."

"What a strange person." Knuckles said to Espio.

"Now look here, my good man…" Espio started.

"I don't wanna talk to you no more. I fart in your general direction. Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries."

"Is there someone else up there we could talk to?" Knuckles asked.

"No. Now go away or I shall taunt you a second time." Bean said.

"Now this is your last chance. I've been more than reasonable…" Espio said. Bean is not longer listening, but instead begins throwing chickens and goats at them.

"Run away!" Espio yells and runs for the safety of a nearby rock; followed closely by Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles and Ray.

"Fiends! I'll tear them apart!" Shadow states and begins to get up, Espio pulls him back down. "No, no, no, no!"

"Sir, I have a plan." Silver says grinning slyly. After several minutes, the six are pushing out an enormous wooden rabbit, leave it by the front gate and run for their hiding place. Bean and Bark, wearing the same costume as Bean look out at the rabbit and quickly run out to admire it.

"Hey everyone, come look at this!" Bark yells; people dressed in French clothing plus a mime, run out and start taking about what it is. The mime finally shakes his head and does a rocking motion with his arms like he was holding a baby, then he was throwing it into the air, he looked down at his hands waiting for the imaginary baby to come down. He frowned and looked up, then imaginarily hung himself.

"Oh yes, I knew that!" the all agreed and pushed the rabbit into the castle.

"Maybe it's filled with chocolate, like and Easter Bunny!" Bean exclaimed, hurrying after the crowd. The Knights come out for their hiding spot.

"What happens now?" Espio asked Silver.

"Well, now, Lancelot, Galahad, and I wait until night fall and then leap out of the rabbit, taking the French by surprise, not only by surprise but totally unarmed!" Silver explains.

"Who leaps out?" Espio asks.

"Er…we…Lancelot, Galahad, and I…leap out of the rabbit and…" Espio grabs the bridge of his nose and shakes his head. Shadow covers his eyes, also shaking his head.

"Um… if we built this large badger…" Silver began, Espio hit Silver in the head. Bean suddenly appears on top of the castle wall again; he looks like he had been crying.

"This is the worst thing you ever done to the French." Bean sniffed. "Fetchez la vache!" Bean exclaimed as he disappeared behind the wall.

"If my French is right, 'Fetchez le vache' means 'Fetch the cow'." Silver said turning to his gang.

"What are they gonna do with a cow?" Espio laughed. A cow suddenly flew over the castle wall and landed on top of Ray.

"Run away!" Sonic yelled.

"Run away!" Knuckles screamed.

"Run away!" Ray yelled.

"Run away!" they all shouted at once and began to run the stage like something was chasing them.

_Run away Run away_

_Run away from the stench and the trenches_

_Run away Run away_

_From these horrible nasty old Frenchies_

_These frogs with their terrible prattle_

_Are fighting a battle with cattle!_

_We're all full of fear so let's get out of here_

_Run away! Run away! Run away!_

_You English are bugger folk_

_Your mothers are all rugged folk_

_Your army is a bloody joke_

_You couldn't beat an artichoke._

_If battle you choose to renew_

_We'll taunt you till you all turn blue_

_We turn our arses as you part_

_In your direction we all fart._

Then the French fart the Marseillaise…using trumpets (O0)

"Fetchez Les Can-Can dancers!" Bark Exclaims. The English run into the line of Can-Can girls.

_Run away! Run away! Run away!_

_Run, Run, Run, Run, Run, Run Away!_

_Run Away! Run Away! Run Away!_

The English and the French began to run on and off the stage; except for Sonic, who just rolled up in a ball and sat there for a minute. Sonic stood up, looking pleased with himself immediately turned around and went the other way as Three French guards carrying a forth like a battering ram charged at him. Shadow, now wielding his sword, was chasing the mime, which was in a long skirt. Espio and a Can- Can girl, um… lets make it Waffle, both had one of those long French bread things ran onto the stage and had a sword fight with them; Waffle won, She grabbed Espio's breadstick…thing and chased him holding out both and Espio ran from them as if they were real weapons. And Silver was riding one of the French guards who quickly knocked him off; Silver ran for his life. Then the English ran forward and away from the French castle; animals were shot at them as a projector screen came down to shoot animated animals at them.

_Run Away!_

_Run Away Run Away_

_It seems like a helpful solution_

_Run Away Run Away_

_To avoid this French Revolution_

The English stopped realizing that they were no longer being pelted with livestock and took a break.

_We're stuck in a nasty position_

_Why don't you take a short intermission _

_Have a drink and a pee_

_We'll be back for Act Three_

"Two Sir." Ray corrected Espio.

_Two._

_Run Away, Run Away, Run Away, Run Away_

_Run Away_

_Run, Run, Run, Run, Run Away, Run Away!_

The group again starts to run as they see the wooden Rabbit fly at them and they all run off the stage.


	13. Intermission

**FIANLLY! Intermission, the sign of being half way done. Enjoy.**

Chapter 13: Intermission

Espio, Silver, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles all ran behind the stage.

"Finally, intermission!" Silver breathed.

"Now I see why they _really_ have intermissions." Knuckles panted.

"You wussies, can't taking a little running around?" Sonic taunted.

"You just had to run off once, cause you're playing a scardy cat!" Knuckles exclaimed getting ready to punch Sonic. Espio shook his head and went over to join Kaity and Waffle.

"Hey Espio," Waffle winked, "Pretty good scene there huh?"

"I could've done with out you tackling me as soon as we were off the stage." Espio shrugged.

"So, how goes being a knight?" Kaity asked.

"With those four? Horrible." Espio replied.

"I'm so sure." Katy said sarcastically

"I bet you couldn't!" Espio exclaimed.

"Bet I could!"

"Yeah right, try prancing around in this." Espio said gesturing to his costume.

"Try walking in these!" Kaity shot back holding up her high heels.

"Enough you two, Kaity, Vanilla wanted to see you in wardrobe." Waffle cut in before a battle started. Kaity walked toward her dressing room.

"So, you doing anything tonight?" Waffle asked

"We have a case to work on still, don't forget Waffle."

"I didn't forget!" Waffle growled. Vector walked over

"Cut it out you two!" Vector commanded, putting a hand on the fox's and the Chameleon's shoulder. Waffle huffed and walked over to talk with Amy and Rouge.

Charmy buzzed over to the two reptiles, "How'd I do?" he asked excitedly.

"Good." The two said in unison.


	14. Act two,Scene one: The Mighty Portcullis

**Sorry, this is a short chapter.**

Chapter 14: Act two,Scene one: The Mighty Portcullis

Charmy went in front of the crowd as the play began again.

"Defeat, at the castle in Act one seems to have utterly disheartened King Arthur. The ferocity of the French taunting took him completely by surprise. King Arthur and his Knights fled for their lives and were instantly scattered and lost in a dark and very expensive forest." Charmy flew off the stage as the audience laughed.


	15. Act two,Scene 2: A very expensive forest

**Waffle the Fox is owned by Waffle the Fox, SPAMALOT is owned by someone, but not me, Kaity the Chameleon is MINE! And all other characters are owned by Sega/Sonic Team.**

Chapter 15: Act two,Scene two: A Very Expensive Forest

Espio and Ray walk onto the stage and look around.

"This is a total bloody disaster! All my knights have fled and we're lost in a dark and very expensive forest." The trees all suddenly had $ in them and a _cha-ching_ was heard from the forest.

"Well. It could be worse." Ray said

"Well, how could it possibly be worse?" Espio asked sitting on a near by rock. A tall figure dressed in black suddenly appeared.

"Ni!" It sounded like Tikal; it was Tikal, she was on stilts and ready to fall over.

"Who are you?" Espio asked jumping up hearing 'Ni!'

"We are the Knights who say 'Ni!'"

"No. Not the Knights who say 'Ni'!"

"The same!"

"Who are they?" Ray asked.

"We are the keepers of the scared words. Ni…Peng…and Nee…Wom!" Tikal explained

"Those who heard them seldom live to tell the tale." Espio said.

"Well that's comforting." Ray muttered.

"The Knights who say 'Ni!' demand a sacrifice." Tikal stated.

"Knights Of Ni… We are but simple travelers." Espio said.

"Ni!" Tikal shouted. Espio stepped away.

"We shall say Ni! Again if you don't appease us." Tikal said.

"What do you want?" Espio asked.

"We want… a shrubbery!"

"A what?"

"Ni! Ni! Ni!"

"Please! Please, no more! We will find you a shrubbery."

"You must return here with the shrubbery or else… you will never pass through this wood alive!"

"O, knights of Ni! You are just and fair. We will return with a shrubbery."

"One that looks nice."

"Of course."

"And not to expensive."

"Yes…"

"Now-go!"

After hours of searching, Espio and Ray stop for a break.

"This is a disaster!" Espio cried.

"Oh, cheer up sire. You know what they say…"

"What do they say Pasty?"

_Some things in life are bad,_

_They can really make you mad._

_Other things just make you swear and cruse._

_When you're chewing on life's gristle,_

_Don't grumble, give a whistle!_

_And this'll help things turn out for the best…_

_And……Always look on the bright side of life!_

_(Whistles)_

_Always look on the bright side life…_

_(Espio attempts to whistle and fails)_

_If life seems jolly rotten,_

_There's something you've forgotten!_

_And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing,_

_When you're feeling in the dumps,_

_Don't be silly chumps,_

_Just purse your lips and whistle that's the thing_

_And…always look on the bright side of life…_

_(Chorus Whistle)_

_Always look on the bright side of life_

_(Chorus Whistle)_

_For life is quite absurd,_

_And deaths the final word._

_You must always face the curtain with a bow!_

_Forget about your sin—give the audience a grin,_

_Enjoy it—it's your last name anyhow!_

_(Espio)_

_Always look on the bright side of death!_

_(Chorus whistle)_

_Just before you draw your terminal breath._

_(Chorus whistle)_

_Life's a laugh and death's a joke, it's true,_

_(Ray)_

_You'll see it's all a show,_

_Keep'em laughing as you go._

_(Espio)_

_Just remember that the last laugh is on you._

_(Chorus)_

_Always look on the bright side of life…_

_(Chorus whistle) _

_Always look on the bright side of life_

_(Chorus whistle) _

_Ray and Ensemble go into Tap break_

_Always look on the bright side of life…_

_(Tap Break)_

_Always look on the bright side of life…_

_(Tap break)_

_Always look on the bright side of life…_

_(Chorus whistle) _

_Always look and the bright side of life…_

_(Ray and Espio)_

_Life is quite absurd_

_And death's the final word_

_You must always face the curtain with a bow._

Vanilla comes by carrying a shrubbery.

"Excuse me, is that a shrubbery?" Espio asks.

"Oh, yes, I'm throwing it out. The cat won't leave it alone!" Vanilla said

"Well what a stroke of luck! I'll take it off your hands. Pay the lady, Pasty."

_Always look on the bright side of life…_

_Always look on the bright_

_Side of life…_

_Side of life…_

_Side of life…!_


	16. Act two,Scene 3: Robin & his Minstrels

**Another short chapter...Sorry.**

Chapter 16: Act two,Scene three: Sir Robin and his Minstrels

Sonic pretends to be riding a horse while his Minstrels, Mighty, Bark, Nack, and Big follow close behind.

_Bravely bold Sir Robin rode forth from Camelot._

_He was not afraid to die, O Brave Sir Robin._

_He was not at all afraid to be killed in nasty ways._

_Brave, brave, brave, brave Sir Robin!_

_He was not in the least bit scared to be mashed into a pulp,_

_Or to have his eyes gouged out, and his elbows broken._

_To have his kneecaps split and his body burned away,_

_And his limbs all hacked and mangled, brave Sir Robin!_

_His head smashed in and his heart cut out,_

_And his liver removed and his bowels unplugged,_

_And his nostrils raped and his bottom burned off,_

_And his… _

Sonic stopped the Minstrels.

"That's…that's enough singing for now, lads." He said.


	17. Act two,Scene 4: The Black Knight

**Please don't make me go through copyrights again. **

Chapter 17: Act two,Scene four: The Black Knight

Espio and ray walk through the very expensive forest, carrying the shrubbery. Robo Knux, wearing heavy-looking black armor and a black helmet that completely covers his face, stands between the chameleon and the other side of the stage. Espio begins to move forward but is stopped suddenly.

"None shall pass." R.K. said coolly

"What?" Espio asked.

"None shall pass."

"I have no quarrel with you, good Sir Knight, but I must cross this bridge."

"Then you shall die."

"I command you, as King of the Britons, to stand aside."

"I move for no man."

"So be it!" Espio and Robo Knux both pull out their swords and have a fifteen second fight; Espio then cuts off Robo Knux's left arm.

"Now stand aside worthy adversary." Espio exclaimed. R.K. looks down at his arm.

"'Tis but a scratch." R.K. announced.

"A scratch? Your arms off." Espio said.

"No it isn't."

"Well, what's that then?" Espio replied gesturing to the arm with his sword. Robo Knux looks down at the arm.

"I've had worse."

"You liar."

"Come on, you pansy!" The two fought for a grand total of ten seconds before the robots other arm was lying on the ground.

'Victory is mine." Espio exclaims. Espio gets down on his knees and begins to pray. "We thank thee O Lord that in thy…" Robo Knux comes and kicks Espio in the head, knocking him to the ground.

"Come on, then." R.K. said kicking Espio.

"What?" Espio asked in disbelief.

"Have at you."

"You are indeed brave, Sir Knight, but the fight is mine."

"Oh, had enough, eh?"

"Look, you idiot. You've got no arms left."

"Yes I have."

"Look!" Espio gestured to both arms laying on the ground.

"It's just a flesh wound." R.K. responds kicking Espio, who is now on his feet.

"Look, stop that."

"Chicken…chicken!"

"I'll have your leg." Espio threatened and was kicked again. "Right!" and with that, cuts off Robo Knux's leg.

"Right! I'll do you for that."

"You'll what?"

"Come here."

"What are you going to do, Bleed on me?"

"I'm invincible!"

"You're a loony."

"The Black Knight always triumphs. Have at you! Come on then." Just then, another person wanders onto the stag carrying a basket and hurriedly collects the arms and leg of the Black Knight and runs off joyfully. Espio pins the red robot to the castle behind them and cuts off his last leg.

"Alright, we'll call it a draw." The robot said.

"Come Pasty." Espio sighed. Ray hurriedly followed.

"Oh, oh, I see, running away eh? Come back here and get what's coming to you! I'll bite your legs off!" Robo Knux yelled after them. After a moment so silence he began to sing as the castle wall is pulled away.

_Always look on the bright side of life…_


	18. A title that's too long to fit on here

**This chapter may be offencive to Jews so, I apoligize in advance if you DO get offended. **

Chapter 18: Act two,Scene five: Another part of the Very expensive forest

Espio and Ray stood before the Knights Of Ni.

"Oh, Knights of Ni, we have brought you your shrubbery. May we go now?" Espio asked.

"It is a nice shrubbery. I like the laurels particularly. But there is one small problem." Tikal said, admiring the shrubbery.

"What is that?"

"We are no longer the Knights who say 'Ni!' We are now the Knights who say 'Ekke Ekke Ekke Ptang Zoo Boing!' Therefore, we must give you another test."

"What is this test, O, Knights of… Knights who until recently said 'Ni'?"

"Firstly, you must find another shrubbery!"

"Not another shrubbery!"

"Then, when you have found the shrubbery, you must place it here, beside this shrubbery… only a little higher so you get a two-level effect, with a little path running down the middle. After that, you must cut down the mightiest tree in the forest with… a herring!" Tikal explained, holding up a herring.

"We'll do no such thing!" Espio exclaimed.

"Oh, please?"

"Cut down a tree with a herring? It can't be done!"

"Don't say that word!"

"What word?"

"I cannot say suffice to say is one of the words the Knights of 'Ni!' cannot hear!"

"How can we not say the word if we don't know what it is?"

"You said it again!"

"What, 'is'?"

"No, no… not 'is'! You wouldn't get very far in life not saying 'is'!"

"It's Sir Robin!" Ray exclaimed as Sonic 'rode' on to the stage, followed closely by his minstrels.

"Sir Robin!" Espio greeted.

"It's good to see you again." Sonic smiled.

"Now he's said the word!" Tikal screamed. "Okay, I shall give you another test!" Espio, Ray and Sonic looked at Tikal.

"You must put on a musical…" She began. Sonic's face lit up and his minstrels began to play. "On Broadway!" Tikal finished.

"Aw…" The English moaned.

"Come; let's go book seats on the internet!" Tikal exclaimed to her minions who quickly followed.

**(I'm not sure if that's what happened exactly.) **

"Have you heard of this Broadway?" Espio asked Sonic.

"Yes Sire and we don't stand a chance there." Sonic said sadly.

"Why not?"

"Because, Broadway is a very special place, filled with very special people, people who can sing and dance often at the same time. They are a different people, a multi-talented people, a people who need people and are in many ways the luckiest people in the world. I'm sorry Sire, we wouldn't have a chance."

"But why?"

"Well let me put in like this…" Sonic's minstrels begin to play as Sonic sings.

_In any great adventure_

_If you don't want to lose_

_Victory depends upon_

_The people that you choose_

_So listen Arthur darling_

_Closely to this news_

_We won't succeed on Broadway._

_If we don't have any Jews._

_You may have the finest sets_

_Fill the stage with penthouse pets_

_You may have the loveliest costumes and best shoes_

_You may dance and you may sing_

_But I'm sorry Arthur King_

_You'll hear no cheers, just lots and lots of boos_

_(Minstrels)_

_Boo!_

_(Sonic)_

_You may have butch men by the score_

_Whom the audience adore_

_You may even have some animals from zoos_

_(Minstrels make zoo animal sounds)_

_Though you've Poles and Krauts instead_

_You may have unleavened beard_

_But I tell you you are dead_

_If you don't have any Jews._

_They won't care if it's witty_

_Or everything looks pretty_

_They'll simply say it's shitty, and refuse._

_Nobody will go sir_

_If it's not kosher, then no show sir_

_Even goyim won't be dim enough to choose_

_Put on shows that make men stare_

_With lots of girls in underwear_

_You may even have the finest of reviews_

_(Minstrel)_

_You're doing great!_

_(Sonic)_

_But the audiences won't care sir_

_As long as you don't dare sir_

_To open up on Broadway_

_If you don't have any Jews._

_You may have dramatic lighting_

_Or lots of horrid fighting_

_You may even have some white men singing the blues_

_Your knights may be nice boys_

_But sadly we're all goys_

_And that noise that you call singing you must loose._

_So despite the pretty lights_

_Naught girls in nasty tights_

_And the most impressive scenery you use_

_You may have dancing mano e mano_

_You bring on a piano_

_But hey will not give a damn-o_

_If you don't have any Jews. _

_You may fill your plays with gays_

_Have Nigerian girls in stays_

_(Women)_

_You may even have some shiksas making stews._

_(Men & Sonic)_

_You haven't got a clue_

_If you don't have a Jew_

_All of your investments you are going to loose._

_(Sonic)_

_There's a very small percentile_

_Who enjoy a dancing gentile_

_I'm sad to be the one with this bad news_

_(All)_

_Never mind your sword play_

_You just won't succeed on Broadway_

_You just won't succeed on Broadway if you don't have any Jews_.

(Sonic)

"Papa can you hear me?"

_To get along on Broadway_

_To sing your song on Broadway_

_To hit the top on Broadway and not loose_

_I tell you Arthur King there is one essential thing_

_There simply must be, simply must be Jews_

_There simply must be, Arthur trust me_

_Simply must be Jews._

**Again, I'm sorry if any Jews got offended ,but that's how the song goes. Sorry.**


	19. Act two,Scene 6: A Hole in the Universe

**More short chapters, It's almost done!**

Chapter 19: Act two,Scene six: A hole in the universe

Kaity stomped onto the darkened stage and waved her arms furiously, signaling for lights. She didn't look much happier under lights, she was wearing a red bathrobe, with a lilac purple night dress under it.

_Whatever happened to my part?_

_It was exciting at the start_

_Now we're half way through Act Two_

_And I've had nothing yet to do_

_I've been off stage for far to long_

_Its ages since I had a song_

_This is one unhappy diva_

_The producers have deceived her_

_There is nothing I can sing from my heart_

_Whatever happened to my part?_

_I am sick of my career_

_Always stuck in second gear_

_Up to here with frustration and with fear_

_I've no Grammy no rewards_

_I've no Tony Awards_

_I'm constantly replaced by Britney Spears_

_(Kaity and Girls)_

_Britney Spears_

_(Kaity)_

_Whatever happened to my show?_

_I was a hit no I don't know_

_I'm with a bunch of British Knights_

_Prancing round in wooly tights!_

_I might as well go to the pub_

_They've been out searching for a shrub_

_Out shopping for a bush_

_Well they can kiss my tush_

_It seems to me they really lost the plot_

_Whatever happened to my_

_I'll call my agent dangit_

_Whatever happened to my………_

_Not yours, not yours………_

_But MY part!_


	20. Act two,Scene 7: Prince Hebert's Chamber

**SPAMALOT is not owned by me, but someone who is very rich, possibly Monty Python. Kaity Chameleon is MINE! Waffle the Fox belongs to Waffle the Fox and all other characters belong to Sega/Sonic Team.**

Chapter 20: Act two,Scene seven: Prince Hebert's Chamber

_Where are you?_

_Where are you?_

_Where are you my hearts desire?_

_My heart is true _

_But where are you_

_Only you can quench the fire_

_Where are you?_

_Where are you?_

Jet sang; Vector quickly ran in

"Stop it! Stop that! Stop all that singing!" He yelled.

Jet stood on a balcony type thing dressed in a white sleeping gown, and pink slippers. Vector stood beside him, wearing a thick what I think is a buffalo fur around his shoulders.

"One day, lad, all this will be yours." Vector said.

"What- the curtains?" Jet asked dumbly.

"No, not the curtains, lad…All you can see, stretched out over the hills and valleys of this land. That'll be your kingdom, lad."

"But, Mother…"

"Father, lad"

"But Father, I don't really want any of that."

"Listen, lad, I built this kingdom up from nothing. When I started here all there was was swamp…Other Kings said I was daft to build a castle on a swamp, but I built it all the same… Just to show'em. It sank into the swamp. So I built a second one…that sank into the swamp. So I built a third one…that burned down, fell over, and then sank into the swamp, but the forth one stayed up. And that's what your gonna you're gonna get, lad: The strongest castle in these isles."

"But I don't want any of that, I'd rather…"

"Rather what?"

"I'd rather…just…sing…" Jet began as music started to play.

"Stop that, stop that. You're not going into a song while I'm here!" The music stops at Vectors command. "Now listen, lad, in twenty minutes you're getting married to a girl whose father owns the biggest tracks of open land in Briton."

"But I don't want land."

"Listen, Alice…"

"Hebert."

"Hebert…we live in a bloody swamp, we need all the land we can get."

"But I don't like her."

"Don't like her? What's wrong with her? She's beautiful, she's rich, she has huge tracks of land…"

"I know…but… I want the girl I marry to have…a certain… special…something." Music starts to play again and is instantly interrupted by Vector.

"Cut that out! Cut that out! You're getting married to princess Lucky, so you better get used to the idea! Guards!" Two guards enter the room, both wearing a flower crown. "Make sure the prince doesn't leave the room until I come and get him." Vector told the two guards.

"Not to leave the room…even if you come and get him." The first guard nodded.

"No. Until I come and get him."

"Until you come and get him, we're not to enter the room."

"No…you stay in the room and make sure he doesn't leave."

"…and you'll come get him."

"Right."

"We don't need to do anything apart from just stopping him from entering the room."

"No leaving the room."

"Leaving the room…yes."

"All right?" Vector turned to leave.

"Er…if…we…er…"

"Yes?"

"If we…er…"

"Look, it's quite simple. You just stay here and make sure he doesn't leave the room. All right?"

"Oh, I remember…can he leave the room with us?"

"No…you just keep him in here…and make sure…"

"Oh yes! We'll keep him in here, obviously. But if he had to leave and we were with him…"

"No…just keep him in here."

"Until you, or anyone else…"

"No, not anyone else-just me."

"Just you get back."

"Right?"

"Right. We'll stay here until you get back."

"And make sure he doesn't leave."

"What?"

"Make sure he doesn't leave."

"The prince…?"

"Yes…make sure he doesn't leave."

"Oh, yes, of course! I thought you meant him!" the guard said, pointing to the other guard. "You know it seemed a bit daft me guarding him when he's a guard."

"Is that clear?" Vector asked, now getting irritated.

"Oh, quite clear. No problems." Vector turns to leave again and the guards follow.

"Where are you going?" Vector questioned.

"We're coming with you." The guard exclaimed.

"No, I want you to stay here and make sure he doesn't leave."

"Oh, I see, right."

"But, father." Jet began.

"Shut your noise, you, and get that suit on!" Vector said pointing to a wedding suit. As Vector leaves, Jet looks out the window and music begins.

"And no singing!" Jet sighed as the music stopped and he looked at the two guards. The green Hawk suddenly had an idea. He walked over to his desk and scribbles a note and pieces for parchment. He quickly grabs an arrow, ties the note around the arrow with a red ribbon, and uses his bow to shoot it out the window.

In a nearby forest, Shadow and Storm the Albatross were making their way through to find the Holy Grail. Shadow jumps over some small rocks, while Storm bangs the two coconuts together.

"Well taken, Concorde!"

"Thank you, sir, most kind…"

"And again! Over we go! Good, steady! And now, the big one! Come on Concorde!" An arrow suddenly came from nowhere and hit Storm in the chest.

"Message for you, sir." Storm says, and falls to the ground showing an arrow with a red ribbon on it.

"Concorde! Concorde, speak to me!" Shadow said, kneeling down and seeing the note. Shadow unties the note from the arrow and reads it out loud.

"'**To whoever gets this note-I have been imprisoned by my father who wishes me to marry against my will. Please, please, please come and rescue me. I am in the tall tower of Swamp Castle.**' At last! A call! A cry of distress! This could be the sign that leads to the Holy Grail! Brave, brave Concorde…" Shadow says putting a hand on Storm and making him jump suddenly. "You shall not have died in vain!" Shadow finished.

"I'm not quite dead, sir…" Storm said.

"Well, you shall not have been mortally wounded in vain!"

"I think I could pull through, sir."

"Oh, I see."

"Actually, I think I'm alright to come with you."

"No, sweet Concorde! Stay here. I will send help as soon as I have accomplished a daring and heroic rescue in my own particular…" Shadow sighed and dug his sword into the ground.

"Idiom, sir?" Storm asked.

"Idiom!" Shadow stated

"No, I feel fine actually, sir"

"Farewell, sweet Concorde!"

"I'll erm…I'll just stay here, then, shall I, sir?"

Shadow rushed up to the highest tower and slammed open the door.

"Ah! Now…your not allowed to enter the room…" The guard said before he was killed. Shadow kneeled in front of Jet who was hiding behind curtains.

"Oh, fair one, behold your humble servant, Sir Lancelot of Camelot. I have come to take…" His voiced died down as he now saw the green Hawk standing there. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Shadow said quickly, standing up again.

"You got my note!" Jet exclaimed happily.

"Well, I…I got a note."

"You've come to rescue me?"

"Well er, no, you see…ah…" Shadow stuttered.

"I knew someone would come. I knew somewhere out there…there must be…

_Here are you_

_Here are you,_

_Here are you Sir Lancelot…_

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop all that singing!" Vector ran in yelling and the music stops. Vector then notices Shadow standing awkwardly next to Jet. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm your son." Jet replies.

"Not you."

"I…I'm Sir Lancelot, sir." Shadow responded.

"He's come to rescue me, father." Jet exclaimed.

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Shadow stated, turning his head to Jet.

"Did you kill all those guards?" Vector asked.

"Er…oh, yes…sorry…"

"They cost fifty pounds each!"

"Well, I'm awfully sorry. I really…"

"Don't be afraid of him, Sir Lancelot. I've got a rope all ready…" Jet interrupted tying a bed sheet to one of the poles of his bed and throwing the rest out the window.

"You killed eight wedding guests in all!" Vector said.

"Well you see…the thing is…I thought your son was a lady." Shadow admitted.

"I can understand that!"

"Hurry, Sir Lancelot! Hurry!" Jet yelled from the window sill.

"Shut up! You killed the brides father, that's all!" Vector exclaimed, turning back to Shadow.

"Well I really didn't mean to." The hedgehog replied.

"Didn't mean to? You put your sword right through his head!"

"Oh, dear, is he alright?"

"This is going to cost me a fortune!"

"Well I can explain…I was in the forest, riding North from Camelot… when I got this note you see…"

"Camelot? Are you from…er…Camelot?"

"Hurry Sir Lancelot!" Jet said, now hanging from the window sill.

"I am a Knight of King Arthur." Shadow said.

"Mm…very nice castle, Camelot…very good pig country." Vector said, his voice suddenly taking on a sweeter tone.

"Is it?"

"Hurry, I am ready." Jet shouted, he was now making his way down the sheet rope.

"Would you like to come have a drink?" Vector asked.

"Well, that's awfully nice of you." Shadow said.

"I am ready!" Jet yelled, now totally out of reach of the window sill. Vector walked over and cut the bed sheet from the pole with a dagger.

"Did you just kill your son?" Shadow asked, not believing what he'd just seen.

"Let's no bicker and argue about who killed who." Vector smiled. Vector led Shadow down the stairs where all the wedding guests soon began to scream in anger and attack Shadow. Vector quickly stops the crowd and Shadow from killing each other. "This is supposed to be a happy occasion! We are here today to witness the union of two young people in the joyful bond of holy wedlock. Unfortunately, one of them, my son Hebert, has just fallen to his death." The crowed gasped as they heard of Jet's death.

"He's not quite dead." Storm said carrying Jet in the room.

"Oh, I feel much better." Jet said standing up on a table.

"You fell out of the tall tower you creep!" Vector shouted.

"No, I was saved at the last minute."

"How?"

"Well…I'll tell you…" Jet said as music began to play.

"Not like that! Not like that!" Vector yelled pushing past Shadow, grabbed a guards spear, and charged at Jet. Shadow quickly stepped between the two.

"How dare you! Trying to kill your own son!" Shadow scolded Vector; then bit his finger to keep from crying. "You monster!" Shadow bursted into tears. Vector stood silent for a moment.

"Oh my gosh, your gay!" he cried.

_(Jet)_

_Lancelot you might as well just fess up_

_Really you're a different kind of guy_

_Move aside your scabbard_

_For underneath your tabard_

_There is waiting to escape a butterfly_

_(Men)_

_His…name…is Lancelot!_

_And in tight pants a lot_

_He likes to dance a lot_

_You know you do_

_(Shadow)_

_I do?_

_(Men)_

_So just say thanks a lot_

_And try romance, it's hot!_

_Let's find out who's really you._

_His name is Lancelot_

_He visits France a lot_

_He likes to dance a lot and dream_

_No one would ever know_

_That this outrageous pro_

_Bats for the other team._

_(Jet)_

_You're a Knight who really likes his knight life_

_And by day you really like to play_

_You can all find him pumping at the gym_

_At the Camelot Y.M.C.A.!_

_(Men)_

_His name is Lancelot_

_Just watch him dance a lot_

_He doesn't care what people say_

_(Shadow)_

_No way!_

_(Jet) _

_He can finally come out and say that he is _

_G.A._

_(Men)_

_Y.M.C.A._

_He's gay!_

_(Shadow)_

_OK!_

**Yes, I made Jet and Shadow gay people. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...HA! You people have no idea how long it took to make this chapter...next chapter should be soon!**


	21. Another title too long to fit here

**Hi again! It's almost over!**

Chapter 21:Act two,Scene eight: Yet another part of the Very Expensive Forest

Espio and Ray are walking down a path way when for some reason, Espio starts singing. (I totally forgot this part so we're skipping to the songs.)

_(Espio)_

_I'm all alone_

_All by myself_

_There is no one here beside me_

_I'm all alone_

_Quite all along_

_No one to comfort me or guide me_

_(Ray looks at Espio puzzled.)_

_Why is there no one here with me_

_On the long and winging road?_

_To lift my heavy load_

_If there were someone here with me_

_How happy I would be………._

_But I'm alone_

_Quite all alone_

_I'm all alone_

_(Ray)_

_He's all alone_

_(Espio)_

_All by myself_

_(Ray)_

_Except for me_

_(Espio)_

_I cannot face tomorrow_

_(Ray)_

_He cannot face it!_

_(Espio)_

_I'm all alone_

_(Ray)_

_Thought I am here._

_(Espio)_

_So all alone_

_(Ray)_

_So very near_

_(Espio)_

_No one to share my sorrow._

_But I'm alone_

_(Ray)_

_Oh no your not_

_(Espio)_

_I'm all alone_

_(Ray)_

_I'm here you twot._

_(Espio)_

_All by myself I'm all alone_

The stage fills with unimportant Knights of the Round Table.

_(Knights)_

_He's all alone!_

_(Espio)_

_I'm all alone_

_(Knights)_

_Apart from us_

_No one to comfort him or guide him_

_(Espio)_

_Each one of us is all alone_

_So what are we to do_

_In order to get through?_

_We must be lonely side by side_

_It's a perfect way to hide._

_(Knights)_

_We're all alone_

_(Espio)_

_We're all alone_

_(Knights)_

_Yes, all alone_

_(Espio)_

_So all alone_

_Each by ourselves_

_We're all alone._

"But your not alone Arthur." Kaity says, appearing as if by magic. "Haven't you noticed? I've been with you all the time. Who gave you the sword, who made you King, who helped you find your quest? Sure I've been off stage for far to long, but we had that great lounge number in Act One, and we do scat great together. No, no I'm not Pasty but I'm here to help you and I always have been."

"And you really want me?" Espio asked.

"More than ever." The two stepped forward.

_Twice in every show_

_There comes a song like this_

_It starts off soft and low_

_And ends up with a kiss_

_Oh this is the scene that ends like this!_

"Find the Grail Arthur, and when you do, I'll be there, waiting for you. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye." Kaity said as they backed away from each other.


	22. Act two,Scene 9: The Killer Rabbit

**my all-time favorite scene! Enjoy!**

Chapter 22:Act two,Scene nine: The Killer Rabbit

Espio, Shadow, Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles rode through the mountains until they came across an orange two-tailed fox dressed in a long black robe and had two horns coming out from either side of his head, floating in the air.

"What manner of man are you who can float with out rope of string?" Espio asked. Tails looks up at the clear thread suspending him.

"I am an enchanter." Tails replied.

"By what name are you known?"

"There are some who call me…Tim."

"Greetings, Tim the Enchanter."

"Greetings, King Arthur."

"You know my name?"

"I do. You seek the Holy Grail."

"That is our quest. You know much that is hidden O Tim."

"Quite."

"Yes, we are looking for the Holy Grail." Espio cleared his throat quietly. "Our quest is to find the Holy Grail. And so we're looking for it."

"Yes, yes we are." The other knight agreed.

"We have been for some time." Silver said.

"Ages." Sonic added.

"So anything you could do to help would be…very helpful. I don't want to waste your time, but I don't suppose you could tell us where to find a…a, um…"

"A what?' Tails asked in a way that scared the Knights of the Round Table.

"A G…g…g…" Espio stuttered.

"A Grail?" Tails asked.

"Er…yes…I think so."

"Yes!" The Knights seemed to calm down more.

"Thank you." They all said.

"Splendid!" Sonic said. Tails began to do fire tricks and blow up some stage props.

"Look, you're a busy man…" Espio began

"Yes, I can help you find the Holy Grail. To the north there lies a cave, the cave of Caerbannog."

"Where could we find this cave O Tim?" Tails came down and walked over to the Knights.

"Follow! But follow only if ye be men of valor. For the entrance to the cave is guarded by a creature so foul, so cruel that no man yet fought it and lived. Bones on fifty men lie strewn about it's lair…so, brave Knights, if you doubt your courage or your strength, come no farther, for death awaits you all with nasty big pointy teeth." After changing the scenery Tails leads the Knights to a cave entrance.

"Behold, the cave of Caerbannog!" Tails exclaimed.

"Right, keep me covered." Espio said.

"With what?" Silver asked.

"Just keep me covered."

"Too late!" Tails said pointing at the mouth of the cave, where a small bunny puppet appears and begins to eat a mushroom from a plywood piece of scenery.

"There it is!" Tails whispered, pointing to the rabbit.

"Where, behind the rabbit?" Espio asked, trying to look over the rabbit.

"It is the rabbit."

"You silly sod!"

"What?"

"You got us all worked for nothing."

"I know, I soiled my armor I was so scared." Sonic said.

"That's no ordinary rabbit, that's the most foul, cruel, and bad-tempered rodent you ever set your eyes on." Tails said.

"What's he do? Nibble your bum?" Sonic asked mockingly.

"He's got huge…sharp…It can jump about…look at the bones!"

"Bors, chop it's head off." Espio commanded.

"Right. One Rabbit stew coming up." Bors said running at the rabbit.

"Look! Tails exclaimed. They all looked and saw the rabbit attack and kill Bors with one attack.

"Holy crap!" Espio yelled.

"I warned you!" Tails laughed.

"I've done it again." Sonic said.

"I warned you, but did you listen to me? No, it's just a harmless little bunny isn't it? It's…"

"Oh, shut up!" Espio hissed at Tails

"Why don't we use the Holy Hand Grenade?" Shadow asked.

"Of course! The Holy Hand Grenade! It's one of the scared relics Brother Maynard

carries with him." Espio turns to face Metal Sonic, "Brother Maynard! Bring the Holy

Hand Grenade!" Mecca brings the Hand Grenade to Espio.

"How does it work?" Espio asked examining it over. Medal Sonic picked up a large book

and began to read. "Armaments chapter two verses nine to twenty-one. And St. Attila

raised the hand grenade on high saying 'O Lord bless this thy Holy Hand Grenade that

with it thou mayest blow thine enemies to tiny bits, in thy mercy.' And the Lord did grin

and the people did feast upon the lambs and slugs and carp and anchovies and orang-

utons and breakfast cereals and fruit bats and…"

"Skip a bit brother." Espio said. Mecca began skipping in place and Espio quickly

stopped him.

"And the Lord said, 'first, shalt thou take out the Holy-pin, then shalt thou count to three,

no more, no less. Three shall be the number of the counting. Four shalt thou not count,

neither thou two, excepting that thou then proceed to three. Five is right out. Once the

number three, being the third number, be reached, then lobbist thou thy Holy Hand

Grenade of Antioch towards thy foe, who being naughty in my sight, shall snuff it.

Amen."

"Amen." The knights say.

"Right." Espio says pulling out the pin. "One, two, five…"

"Three sir!" Knuckles says quickly.

"Three." Espio throws the hand grenade and it hits the plywood stand up and falls over,

revealing that Cream is holding the puppet. Her eyes go wide and her jaw drops, as with

the puppet bunny, showing blood covered fangs. She points to another side of the stage

and while everyone else is looking where she pointed, she quickly runs off the stage.

**FEAR THE RABBIT! One more chapter!**


	23. Finale

**LAST CHAPTER! WOOT! This whole play took 40 pages in word... Waffle the fox is owned by Waffle the fox, SPAMALOT is owned by someone I'm sure of, Kaity Chameleon is MINE! And All other characters are owned by Sega/Sonic Team. **

Chapter 23: Final

I don't remember what happens here, so we're gonna skip to the part I remember. Espio kneels in front of Kaity.

"Lady, will you marry me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." The scenery parts showing a Vegas drive-up Chapel. Amy, Cream, Rouge, Blaze, Waffle, and Wave all come out in short wedding dresses.

_(Girls)_

_We are not yet wed_

_And we're nearly at the end_

_It is time that we went and found a friend_

_Is there someone who_

_Can help us in our quest?_

_We're already dressed_

_Although we're not yet wed._

The boys come in with top hats and tails.

_(Men)_

_We are no yet dead_

_That's the best thing to be said_

_Could it be much worse_

_Is marriage such a curse?_

_(Men & Women)_

_Might as well get married_

_Cos we're not yet wed. _

Shadow and Jet enter, now a married couple.

(Jet)

"So you see it's all a show, happy ending and all.

And that just makes me want to sing…"

Everyone looks around for Vector, but he's nowhere to be found.

_(Jet)_

_When you're lost_

_On life's trail_

_And you feel doomed to fail_

_Do not fail_

_Find your Male_

_Find your Male_

_That's your Grail. _

(Shadow)

"Just think Hebert, in a thousand years time this will still be controversial."

Sonic proudly enters the stage wearing a white tie and tail. "And I too have found my

Grail!" He yelled.

"What's that?" everyone asked.

"Musical theater!"

_(Sonic)_

_You can sing_

_You can dance_

_And you won't soil your pants_

_In your white tie and tail_

_Find your Grail_

_Find your Grail_

_(Chorus)_

_Hallelujah a Broadway wedding!_

Espio and Kaity come onto the stage.

_(Kaity & Espio)_

_So be strong_

_(Chorus)_

_Here comes the bride_

_(Espio & Kaity)_

_Keep right on._

_(Chorus)_

_Here comes the groom_

_(E & K)_

_To the end of your song_

_(Chorus)_

_Hallelujah_

_(Kaity)_

_Do not fail_

_Find your Male_

_(Espio)_

_Dressed in 'mail'_

_Find your Grail_

_(Chorus)_

_Sing Hallelujah they've found their Grail_

_(Espio)_

_Life is really up to you_

_You must choose what to pursue_

_(Chorus)_

_A Broadway wedding! _

_(Kaity)_

_Set your mind on what to find_

_And there's nothing you can't do._

_(All)_

_Go and find your Grail_

_(E & K)_

_So keep right to the end_

_You'll find your goal my friend_

_(Chorus)_

_Find your friend!_

_(All)_

_And the prize you won't fail_

_Find your Grail_

_Find your Grail_

Vector runs in, "Stop that. Stop that! Stop it. No more bloody singing……" Shadow walks over and hits Vector over the head with a shovel.

_(Chorus)_

_For this is the show that ends like this!_

After each person came out for the thing at the end where you have to clap for them.

_(All)_

_Everybody!_

_Always look on the bright side of life_

_(Whistle)_

_Always look on the Right side of life_

_(Whistle)_

_If life seems jolly rotten_

_There's something you've forgotten!_

_And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing_

_When you're feeling in the dumps_

_Don't be silly chumps_

_Juts purse you lips and whistle, that's the thing!_

_And…always look on the bright of life_

_(Whistle)_

_Always look on the bright side of life_

_(Whistle)_

_Always look on the bright side of life_

_Side of life_

_Side of life_

The actors held hands then put them in the air and bowed.

_COMPANY BOW!!! _

**IT'S OVER!**


End file.
